Just Survive
by Enervatum
Summary: Teresa n'est plus la seule fille du bloc, le quotidien des blocards va alors changer du tout au tout, mêlant ainsi les sentiments à une histoire de survie. Quel est donc le but de tout cela ? Comment réagir à tant de changements ? Comment s'en sortir ? Et par dessus tout, une seule et même question subsiste : comment sortir de là ?
1. Chapter 1

_Par moment, on se demande si la vie n'est pas une sorte d'épreuve afin de nous tester, savoir si on est digne de notre présence sur Terre. Après tout, tout être peuplant cette planète n'est que le fruit d'un hasard qui a rendu que la vie puisse être possible, et également le fait que personne ne semble se soucier de ce qu'il peut advenir de la Terre si nous continuons de la détruire comme nous le faisons._

 _Enfin bref, cette question existentielle reste mineure et lorsqu'on se trouve dans une position qui a la capacité de remettre toute l'existence en question, la seule chose qui ait la décence de nous traverser l'esprit à un moment pareil est "pourquoi moi?" et non "Pourquoi ça?". Ce n'est pas que notre cerveau ne réceptionne pas la bonne information, mais bien que, sous l'emprise de la panique, la partie s'occupant de notre raisonnement reste insensiblement incapable d'émettre la moindre logique, ainsi donc la première question qui nous vient à l'esprit reste pas des plus inutile, mais bien celle qui prouve que nous sommes réalistes et que nous pensons en premier lieu au pourquoi du comment de ce que nous faisons dans ce problème qui est désormais le notre._

* * *

Peut-être faisait-il noir, ou peut-être qu'elle était devenue aveugle, peut-être même qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, comme elle l'avait cru. Avec des "si" on referait le monde, mais avec des "peut-être" on a la possibilité de créer tout un panel de doutes, et c'est ce qui se passait dans la tête d'une jeune fille, désormais prise de panique. Pourquoi paniquait-elle? Probablement parce que le fait de se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu, toute seule et sans rien pour lui indiquer la raison de sa présence en ce lieu, rendait tout cela imposant et surtout formait une boule d'angoisse qui se tordait en elle.

L'atmosphère n'aurait pût se trouver plus tendue, le bruit incessant d'un mécanisme crissant alors que le sol bougeait, les couinements sordides d'animaux présents -probablement des cochons ou des poules qui, comme elle, ne trouvait plus leur respiration-, le ballottement de sa "prison" et l'air étouffant accompagnant ce sentiment de peur qui l'accablait, oppressant ses poumons. La jeune fille ferma les yeux, forçant son cœur à adopter des battements réguliers alors que la cage continuait son ascension en hauteur, où allait-il ? Pourquoi se trouvait-elle embarquer dans un endroit inconnu à son esprit ? Que faisait-elle là, parmi toutes ces bêtes ? Était-elle destinée comme la volaille, à passer sous le tranchant de l'abattoir ? Les questions avaient envahies son être, lui rendant impossible l'idée même de se calmer, la panique reprenait son rôle, engourdissant tous ses sens, sa respiration devint saccader et une main accrochant un des barreau de la cage, elle se recroquevilla sur elle, sa tête à hauteur de ses genoux. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle les ravala tant bien que mal, si elle voulait pouvoir se calmer, autant éviter de verser des larmes qui jusque là ne lui servirait strictement à rien, de surcroît cela rendrait la tâche bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. De nombreuses minutes passèrent avant qu'elle n'ouvrit de nouveau les paupières, de minces néons barraient les murs qui l'entouraient, chauffant ainsi son visage d'une douce chaleur, elle releva la tête essayant d'apercevoir un plafond, une machine ou même la moindre issue dans ce couloir pourtant déjà bien grand.

Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait déjà passé à se morfondre, ni même combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente, peut être plusieurs heures, quelques minutes, elle l'ignorait et ce n'était pas ce qui lui important le plus de connaître. Il y avait bien plus important, comme le fait de savoir si cette montée allait bientôt prendre fin.

Combien même cela devrait durer, elle n'avait n'y repère, ni nourriture et encore moins de l'eau, et elle n'osait se questionner sur la présence de la basse-cour à ses côtés, un frisson de dégoût parcourut alors son échine, remplaçant la panique qui avait désormais déserté son corps.

L'ascenseur continuait sa montée, il ne prenait pas de vitesse et cela convenait à la jeune fille qui n'envisageait pas voir son estomac faire des loopings, chose qu'elle souhaitait éviter le plus possible dans l'immédiat. Son cerveau par contre, travaillait ses méninges à tout va, se demandant la conduite à emprunter, toutes les idées se mélangeaient et aucunes ne paraissaient censées, elle tenta alors le tout pour le tout, et, s'aidant des tubes lumineux insérées dans les murs, détailla son environnement. Elle se trouvait bel et bien dans une cage rouillée, sa main aurait certainement put passer entre les barreaux si l'envie lui prenait, et bien qu'elle soit dans une situation critique, cette pensée lui arracha un soupir agacé, comme si n'importe quelle personne, même dérangée oserait envisager un tel acte aussi minime soit-il. Sa prison quant à elle, n'était pas très spacieuse mais tout de même assez grande pour y abriter de nombreuses cages faites de bois et contenant plusieurs poules ou coqs, elle n'arrivait à les différencier, la luminosité n'étant pas des plus puissante et rendant sa vue incertaine, elle aurait put s'approcher afin de les détailler minutieusement, ce qui aurait été des plus inutile . Des reniflements se faisaient entendre, derrière son dos se trouvaient des porcs, probablement destinés à un futur repas. Dans les coins par contre, étaient entreposés de nombreux outils, sacs et autres objets sur lesquels elle ne s'attarda pas longtemps, puisqu'une secousse plus brutale que les autres la fit tomber à la renverse. Dans son empressement à découvrir ce qui l'entourait, la jeune fille n'avait remarqué que son voyage touchait à sa fin, "enfin" pensa t-elle, lasse. Et alors qu'elle songeait à se relever pour déterminer si une sortie était envisageable, une lumière aveuglante envahie la cage, lui faisant porter son bras à la hauteur de son visage afin d'y protéger ses yeux, et un air frais lui giflant les cheveux, les faisant voleter de toutes part.

Un bourdonnement parvint à ses oreilles qu'elle identifia comme étant des chuchotement fébriles. Se décidant alors à entrouvrir les paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière environnante, sa vision d'abord floue, lui permit d'apercevoir que le "plafond" de sa cage s'était ouverte, et que des formes se mouvaient au dessus d'elle. La jeune fille parvint à saisir quelques bribes de paroles qui retentissaient dans son crâne, "Encore une fille..", "Teresa..contente", "Et Alby.. crois.. l'être?", "Qui descend ?", "M'occupe d'elle..", "Hors.. question!", l'esprit embué, elle n'assimilait pas le sens de tous ces mots qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Une masse sombre apparut à ses côtés, la faisant sursauter et maudissant intérieurement la personne qui lui avait causé cette frayeur, la jeune fille se retournant alors d'un mouvement bien trop rapide, pour sa tête qui se mis à tanguer. Elle ferma les yeux s'ordonnant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps avant des les rouvrir et d'apercevoir une main à la hauteur de son visage. Redressant la tête, elle aperçut un jeune homme, accroupi face à elle, il semblait tout droit sortie d'un songe, son visage était entouré d'un halo blanc, ses traits fins et son mince sourire voulut rassurant donnait à la jeune fille l'impression que ce n'était que le fruit d'une hallucination. Convaincu que son cerveau lui jouait encore des tours, elle chassa la pensée d'une quelconque folie et examina le jeune homme. Peut être était-il blond, ou même brun, impossible de savoir, la lumière avait un effet de reflet sur les cheveux de garçon, rendant impossible d'y déterminer sa couleur, de toute évidence elle semblait tirer vers le clair.

-Hé, c'est bon c'est fini, tu es arrivée..

La voix grave du jeune homme la ramena sur terre, elle pris conscience que tous semblait attendre une parole, aussi minime soit-elle, sortir de la bouche de la jeune fille, celle-ci entrouvrit alors ces lèvres, et la voix rauque causée par tant d'émotion, elle prit la parole.

-Arrivée.. où ?

-Parmi les Blocards voyons !

Ce fut une autre personne qui avait pris la parole, et tournant la tête vers l'attroupement au dessus de la cage, elle tenta de mettre un visage sur la voix qui avait retenti. "Blocards" ? Qu'était donc ce mot ? Que signifiait-il ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais se promit d'éclaircir ce mystère aussitôt qu'elle le pourrait, cependant d'autres choses passaient prioritaires pour le moment.

-Ta gueule Winston ! Et vous autres dégagez ! Ordonna d'un ton ferme le garçon qui se trouvait lui-même dans la cage.

Il avait pivoté pour cracher l'ordre alors que ceux qui semblaient n'être que des spectateurs à tout cela, s'éparpillait déjà, loin de l'ouverture, laissant échapper quelques protestations.

-Ouais bon okay, on a jamais le droit de rester voir.. Grommela le dénommé Winston

-C'est justement parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir. Répliqua celui que la jeune fille avait d'ors et déjà surnommé "Hallucination", d'ailleurs amène Teresa dans la salle du conseil, j'aurais besoin d'elle.

-Pourquoi ?

Son interlocuteur s'emporta, rouge de colère et d'exaspération.

-Mais t'es bouché ou quoi ?! Tu sais très bien pourquoi alors maintenant va me la chercher et discute pas ! Elle doit être avec Thomas encore une fois..

Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase d'un ton las, comme si il était fatigué de voir une personne être en la compagnie d'un garçon. Peut être que cette fameuse Teresa passait bien trop de temps avec l'autre Thomas ou peut-être était-ce de la jalousie, enfin tout cela importait peu. Et tandis que Winston s'éloignait, le second jeune homme se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune fille, un brin plus calme, un air se voulant rassurant sur le visage.

-Désole, s'excusa-t-il contrit, je m'appelle Newt.

Newt ? Quel étrange prénom. La jeune fille se l'imprima dans l'esprit afin de le retenir en cas de besoin et ouvrit la bouche prête à se présenter elle-même, quand elle se stoppa dans son élan. Son nom.. elle ne s'en souvenait pas ! Elle farfouilla dans ses souvenirs, même eux avaient disparus ! Elle ne se rappelait ni de son identité ni de qui était-elle avait son réveil dans l'ascenseur. L'angoisse se fit sentir, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur et elle balbutia rapidement, apeurée.

-Je.. je ne sais plus !

Elle ramena sa tête entre ses main, de nouveau à la hauteur de ses genoux. Toujours assise, elle entendit la voix lointaine de Newt raisonner dans ses oreilles.

-Hé calme-toi, ne t'en fait pas ça nous est arrivé à tous ici. Dès demain tu t'en rappellera je peux te l'assurer.

Elle se redressa, les yeux rougis.

-Tu.. tu crois?

-J'en suis sûr, affirma t-il, allez viens,je vais tout t'expliquer dans un endroit plus approprié.

Il se releva alors, et lui tendit de nouveau la main qu'elle attrapa après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Elle se méfiait, mais il restait la seule personne qui semblait être capable de l'éclairer sur sa situation, n'ayant tout de même pas confiance en lui, elle se promit de veiller à ne pas se faire avoir ou de tomber dans un piège. Ils sortirent tout deux de son ancien abri et elle recula d'un pas, ahurie par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. Une entendue d'herbe les entourait, quelques bâtisses étaient présentes mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'a surprenait le plus. En effet, d'immenses façades surplombait l'endroit, les enfermant de ces murs épais. La jeune fille tourna sur elle même, fixant de part et d'autre, chacune de ces fortifications,remarquant que de chaque côtés, s'élevaient des passages, menant dans de larges couloirs. Elle songea à s'y approcher, une sortie peut être, elle fut cependant interrompue dans ses pensées par son "hallucination" qui avait suivie du regard ce qu'elle fixait dans l'espoir de s'y diriger.

-N'y songe même pas, dit-il sur un ton amusé mais autoritaire qui l'a convaincu ne pas s'aventurer à le contredire.

Tout cela semblait irréel, elle commençait même à se demander si elle ne se trouvait pas dans un rêve, le soleil perçait un ciel sans nuage, ce lieu ressemblait plus à une prison qu'autre chose, et un sentiment d'étouffement planait sur chaque personne présente. Enfermée dans sa bulle de surprise, la jeune fille ne perçut vaguement ce que le jeune homme lui disait, n'assimilant pas ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

-Bienvenue au Bloc la bleue

 **OOOOoOOOOoOOOOo**

 **Mhm et bien je vous présente le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction.**

 **J'aimerais avoir des avis sur celui-ci et peut-être même trouver une bêta pour m'aider aux bons soins de ma publication ^^Merci beaucoup mes schtroumpfs !**


	2. Chapitre 2 ou J'AI PAS DE TITRE ! xx

_On dit souvent c'est notre identité qui fait tout ce que nous sommes, qui nous sommes et ce que nous serons. Mais notre identité reste une partie de nous-même, c'est à nous de décider ce que nous voudrions être. Nous contrôlons notre corps et notre caractère, et non le contraire. On pourrait être ce que nous souhaitons mais nous ne trouvons pas le courage de se démarquer de cette identité que l'on nous a sans cesse attribué. Il nous reste qu'à briser ce cercle infernal. Mais une seule question nous empêche d'accomplir nos plus grands souhaits : Comment ?_

* * *

Newt se dirigea tout naturellement vers une immense bâtisse faîte entièrement de bois, entraînant dans son sillage, la jeune bleue qui avait fait son apparition quelques minutes plus tôt. Cette dernière marchait d'un pas rapide tentant de suivre l'allure de son compagnon qui semblait être pressé d'arriver à destination, celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs plus ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il lui avait souhaité la bienvenue d'une étrange manière. Qu'était-ce donc le Bloc ? Le lieu où tous ces gens étaient enfermés ? Cela semblait probable lorsqu'on remarquait que les immenses murailles délimitaient l'espace occupé en un parfais carré, enfermant ses occupants comme dans une vulgaire boîte avec un ciel dégagé pour seul couvercle. Cela semblait être logique, ou peut être que ça ne l'était pas, peut être même que ce n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût qu'on aurait voulu lui jouer. Mais alors elle se serait souvenue de son prénom n'est-ce pas ? Poussant lascivement un léger soupir fatigué, la jeune fille songea qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien, cependant le soleil ne devait pas être de son avis, en effet celui-ci était déjà très haut dans le ciel, ce qui n'indiquait aucunement que la nuit était proche. Peut être qu'une sieste serait la bienvenue dans cet endroit, elle n'en était pas moins certaine.

Ils arrivèrent alors à destination et la jeune nouvelle eu la possibilité de s'apercevoir que deux personnes les attendaient de pieds fermes devant l'entrée de la bâtisse. L'un était grand, la peau foncée, de grands yeux cernées, et un air sûr de lui. L'autre était plus petit, possédait un visage rond, un nez retroussé et avait les cheveux tirant légèrement sur le roux. Tout deux portaient des tenues similaires, un pantalon kaki ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc cassé aux manches retroussées. Ils fixèrent silencieusement la jeune fille qui attendait impatiemment qu'on lui explique enfin ce qui se passait dans ce trou, cette dernière ne broncha pas quand le deuxième garçon renifla dédaigneusement, il devait être d'un caractère exécrable, et encore c'était peu dire devant le visible mépris que le visage que celui-ci affichait.

-Rah c'est quoi ce bordel ! Encore une fille !

Il avait craché cette phrase comme si cela semblait être la pire chose au monde. La bleue haussa un sourcil, décidément ils n'allaient pas devenir amis ces deux là. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à déversé son venin sur lui, il l'exaspérait déjà au plus au point alors qu'il n'avait pourtant prononcé une malheureuse phrase, cependant son ami, si il l'était, posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui se détourna de la jeune fille pour poser son regard sur le grand noir.

-Quoi ? Grogna t-il.

-Tu devrais retourner aider les autres à décharger la boîte, ça leur sera utile une main en plus, répliqua le second.

La boîte.. encore un autre mot qui avait du mal à prendre sens dans le crâne de la nouvelle qui le tournait et le retournait dans sa tête afin de savoir si cela avait un quelconque lien avec le lieu dans lequel elle avait atterrit. Sûrement.

-Et puis quoi encore ?! C'est pas à moi de faire ça !

-C'est au choix, tu peux aussi aller aider les Torcheurs dans leurs tâches, proposa le plus grand des deux.

-Pouah ! Laisse tomber je préfère encore rester ici !

-Ça je ne te l'ai pas proposé Gally.

-Hors de question que j'aille les aider ! On a des Blocards fait pour ça, si tu manque de Torcheurs t'as qu'à embaucher la bleue, la voilà ta main en plus !

-C'est pas à toi de choisir ce qu'elle va devenir !

La jeune fille qui suivait jusqu'alors la conversation et qui enregistrait dans un coin de sa tête le vocabulaire qu'employait les deux jeunes garçond, tiqua lorsque celui qui semblait se nommer Gally, la désigna d'un geste brusque de la tête, elle croisa les bras rageusement.

-Hum.. je suis là vous savez, expliqua t-elle agacée par leur comportement.

Newt, laissa fleurir sur ses lèvres, un sourire moqueur. Il n'avait, jusqu'alors, participer à l'échange houleux entre les deux garçons sans intervenir, la jeune fille leva un sourcil interrogateur puisqu'il n'y avait seulement quelques minutes, c'était le jeune blond qui avait l'air de donner les ordres à son arrivée, mais désormais, il semblait.. soumis.. Oui c'était le bon mot, il semblait soumis à la discussion,ne cherchant pas à contester qui, des deux avait tord. Cependant, la bleue se demandait si il ne prenait pas plutôt un malin plaisir à voir ses amis se quereller. Tout ceci ne la regardait certes pas, mais l'intriguait tout de même. Peut-être bien que les prises de becs entre le blond et le noir étaient fréquentes, ou peut-être pas, elle ne le savait et en vérité cela lui importait bien peu.

Ce qui était sûrement le plus surprenant était le fait que le jeune homme avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, et s'était déplacé jusqu'à s'adosser contre le mur de la battisse se tenant derrière les deux autres garçons, comme di il assitait à un combat de boxe. Ceux-ci avaient d'ailleurs cessé toute parole et s'étaient mis à fixer la jeune fille. Le noir lui sourit d'un air désolé.

-Excuses-nous, on est un peu sur les nerfs depuis quelques temps. Mais bienvenue quand même.

-Mhm merci, répondit distraitement la jeune fille occupée à suivre du regard le précédent blond qui s'éloignait d'un pas rageur.

Le grand noir tourna également la tête dans la direction que prenait le jeune homme et souffla, amusé.

-Bon rectification, excuses-le, il est plutôt..

-Explosif ? tenta Newt.

Aucune réponse ne vint accueillir la proposition du blond si ce n'est qu'une main entra dans le champs de vision de la nouvelle.

-En tout cas, moi c'est Alby, enchantée la bleue.

-Je présume que moi c'est bleue alors ?

Un air sceptique orna le visage de la dudit "bleue", tendit qu'elle s'empara de la main du jeune homme. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire alors qu'un rire étouffé lui parvint, exprimé par Newt. Il secoua la tête, ses cheveux absorbant la lumière projetée par la source principale de chaleur. Le soleil.

-Non tous les nouveaux sont les "bleus" jusqu'à qu'ils se souviennent de leur nom

-Et si ils s'en rappellent pas ?

-Tout le monde s'en souvient.

-Quand ?

Elle était pressée de retrouver son identité, elle se sentait tellement vide sans pouvoir mettre de nom sur son visage. Visage qu'elle n'avait pas encore aperçu, il était étrange de se dire que l'on peut marcher, s'exprimer, bouger, et ce avec un corps que l'on ne connaissait pas. C'était comparable au fait de se réveiller dans un autre corps, étranger à celui d'origine, comme une nouvelle naissance. Un renouveau.

-Ça dépend des personnes, répondit Alby, certains s'en souviennent le lendemain de leur arrivé, d'autres un peu plus tard.

La jeune fille se tourna vers celui qui l'avait cueillit de la cage et celui-ci ocha la tête, approuvant les faits de son ami.

-Après il y en a d'autres, enfin.. une autre, qui s'en est rappellé immédiatement dès son réveil.

Il accompagna son explication en désignant quelque chose derrière la jeune fille, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Cette dernière se retourna, apercevant alors une fille qui se dirigeait vers eux. Elle était plutôt grande, ses cheveux noirs encadrant un mince visage couvert de quelques tâches de rousseur. Et, contrairement aux deux garçons qui se trouvait aux côtés de la "bleue", elle portait un simple t-shirt et un jean aussi bleu que le surnom attribué à la nouvelle venue. Arrivant à leur hauteur, la jeune fille salua d'un rapide signe de la main Newt et Alby avant de tourner le regard vers la "bleue", lui souriant alors.

-Hé hé je savais bien qu'on allait pas me laisser moisir seule avec aucune fille pour me tenir compagnie.

Elle s'était adressé à Alby. Se retournant alors, la nouvelle s'aperçut qu'il tentait un sourire crispé. Que se passait-il ? Y avait-il des tensions entre ces deux là ?

-Ne fais pas attention, murmura une voix proche de la "bleue" se révélant être celle de Newt, disons qu'on a toujours été que des mecs ici et ça inquiète Alby.

La jeune fille lança un regard interrogateur au blond, le poussant à lui en dire d'avantage. Ce qui fut une tentative vaine puisque celui-ci recula alors d'un pas, attrapant au passage le noir qui défiait du regard la source de sa fameuse tension.

-Allez laisse tomber Al', elle va s'occuper de tout lui expliquer, okay ?

Il insista bien sur le "tout" en regardant de façon appuyé la nouvelle venue, qui ne lui porta aucun regard, trop concentrer à défier le noir du regard.

Alby quitta alors la jeune fille, brisant de ce fait la bataille invisible qui s'était formé entre leurs yeux respectifs. Il fixa un dernier instant la bleue avant de se tourner à la suite du blond qui entrait dans la battisse derrière eux. C'est au moment où il allait refermer la porte, séparant les jeunes filles d'un intérieur pour l'instant inconnu à la nouvelle, qu'il lança une dernière fois.

-Bon courage la bleue !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Merci beaucoup de me lire. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier ce chapitre alors qu'il était écrit depuis plus longtemps que la publication du dernier chapitre. ^^**

 **Toujours pas de Beta pour m'aider à écrire dans une langue correcte ? x)**

 **Oh et j'ai une nouvelle qui devrait en réjouir certains. Les reviews ont été rendues gratuites ! Désormais vous pouvez publier une review gratuitement et ce depuis la création de notre très cher site ;) Quoi de plus simple pour faire plaisir les petits et grands auteurs ! :D**

 **Merci encore !**


End file.
